


Lances Dream

by cat_mints



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Oh, happy april fools!!!, it's july fifth, its not april first you dumbass, its okay, this is my first fic here be gentle, well. i didn't either., yeah biTCH you didn't k now that????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_mints/pseuds/cat_mints
Summary: Lance wakes up to a "sticky situation" with Keith.sorry not sorry





	Lances Dream

lance wake up from dream. 'oh no! he yells. keith give him gogli eyes.  
hello lance" he says. he turns galra and HE GRAB THE DICK!!!! OMG!!!! lance gasp. 'ah!".  
lance buts the dick inside ekith kerf in galra form!!!!! heith moans vERY LOUD . " OMG YELLS pidge"!!! "BE quiet!!!!!!" Yelss pidge. they do the do again many times.  
"ah! ah! moans keith.' "im cum!!!! says keithMe too' yells Lance. Lance squirts keith with his White Juice™. keith is squirt too. 'i love youu lanve" says keith i love you too says lance."  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> april fools? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
>  
> 
> why am i like this


End file.
